The Dream Master
by C.l.e.o.p.a.t.ra
Summary: Inside the dream realm, Sarge faces her worst fears. Can Hel and Cleo make it out with Sarge in time. Or will the Dream Master prevail


  
  
  
  


**THE DREAM MASTER**

  
  
The Third Saga to Torn, and In Dreams, Will Sarge Save the Day. Or will she be stuck inside the dream world forever. A Master of Dreams has the need for someone who can bring him back to the real realm. Cleo is the only Chance of that. Can Sarge save her or will it be another let down to Hel an the Cleo. Find Out in Dream Master.  
  


Warrning:

Rated: R for Violence and Explicit Words   
  


Looking across to both portals Angel had opened for her, _"Here goes nothing!"_ A grunt came up from her gut, and she dives toward Hel knowing that she was way a head of her. _"HEL! HEL! Listen to me for a second. HEL!" _ Hel looks behind her then stops screaming for a moment._**"SARGE!"**_ Sarge tries to dive after her fast, _"Hel listen carefully. This is a dream, and we are inside the dream realm."_ Sightly turning her head to see Sarge, _"What the fuck are you talking about? This is no god damn dream, I am falling to my death and all you can say is this is a dream. Oh come on Sarge that is really original for you."_ Sarge was pissed, and Hel wasn't going to give in no matter what she told her. Hel has to be right no matter what, _"FINE! I will let your ass die in this shaft if that's the way you want it." _Hel couldn't win this one. Sarge had it all figured out. _"NO, No. I'm listening."_ Sarge looks at the next approaching ledge that was a formidable for them to land on. "_Hel, I want you to jump on three to your right when I say. Got it!" _Hel looks then see's the same ledge that Sarge was asking her to jump too, she say's, _"Got it!"_ Sarge began to count out loud so Hel could hear everything that was going on, _**"ONE! TWO! THREE!" **_ Mumbling to herself she say's, _'I hope this works, just think it.'_ Sarge gave the thought of launching her web launcher suddenly she felt a jerk as she hears Hel yelling out her name. She looks at her arms. The dissolving transparent air revealed her gauntlets. _'As long as I concentrate on the things that I need or want I can master the dream. I finally understand what it takes to fight a dream. Angel you were right, I can do this.'_  
  
She swung inside the ledge grabbing Hel as she glides. The stop on the landing as Hel looks directly at Sarge, the instance that makes her more noticeable than any other time before. With a swift kick to her ass Hel sends Sarge forward, _"That's for losing Cleo."_ Sarge stands back up from the push. She turns glares straight at Hel. _"What the fuck is your problem? Hel, I am not here to fight you. I am here to save Cleo and your measly little ass. I didn't deserve that."_ Hel looks at Sarge so unsympathetically, her icy voice cam out of her throat to say, "_You deserve a lot more then what I just gave you. I might not understand what the HELL is going on, but one thing remains the same. Cleo is here somewhere, who or what has her isn't going to like what I am going to do to them. As for you Sarge you are not needed here."_ Hel had just provoked an anger in Sarge that hasn't been around since her Blackwatch day's. The fury that was in her eyes as she looked through Hel, _"Fine! You go your way I will go mine. Don't even bother asking for my shity ass help again? You just might get your wish in here. Only not in the way you would want it." _ With those word Sarge walked away from Hel, Hel say's _"What about my weapons? You have yours." _ Sarge smirked just a little as she could hear a small whisper from the corridor far down the westside of the level. Sarge replied back, _"It's there just believe it!"_ Hel looked at her forearms, glancing over them seeing there is nothing there. '_Has Sarge really lost it? There is nothing here.e.e. . . . "_ Finally a glimmer shows up on her arm, a bit of confusion strikes Hel. A cold chill ran down her spine a voice said, **_"HEL . . . L.L.L.EN! You there Helen! I know you can hear me Helen. Watch your step! A HAHAHAHAHAH!" _** Hel starts falling agin but this time she lands on the ground floor, **THUMPS!** She screams for a moment after she lands, she bounces sightly, she sits up in one swift movement as if catching her breath in the process. Sarge moves slowly down the long dark corridor, but nothing was moving any air breezing, no stir of rats'. Not even a glimmer of light, all was too quite for Sarge. _'I really don't like this. It's way too quite. Who is this Dream Master anyway? Why does he want the real world when he has the dream?' _  
  
Sarge had her gauntlet raised awaiting any danger that walked her way, without a doubt there was something. Out of the norm came a voice that was eerie for her describe, but she knew the voice anywhere. _"And why the hell not?"_ Jake Lawson came out of the shadows, Sarge glanced in his direction then circled her eyes around him, she knew that this was a dream, but then again the dream is real and Jake is alive. _"You're dead, so what do you want Jake?" _Jake gives a sight tilt of his then say's, _"With no thanks from you. Yeah I maybe dead but the dream Master saw to it that you would pay for that."_ With the gut and gall she walks passed him as if he is not there, within moments he said, "_It's time for your repayment for killing me."_ Jake said as he turns give a push off with his right foot behind his left. Positioning himself with an about face pulling out his laser gun from his arm. It was instinct for Sarge to turn and do the same, Sarge spins then tucks herself in a duck with one leg sprawled out on the floor shooting back at him. Jake flips' back behind some crates that hadn't been they're before. Noticing around her she was back in the level with all the plutonium, she covers herself with her shields then dives behind some crates. _"Give it up Sarge. You can't win this one. And this time I wont let you off with just another organ!"_ Hel finally gets up from the fall, with the look of pain on her face she rubs her head sightly. She looks around confused, but the dark room was the way she remembered it. The place they took her father to. A secured area for the dead, a mortuary the darkness was something she would never forget. It gave her the creeps. She walks for a while looking around her with her right arm risen. Stalking just waiting for the signs of any enemy, she could see in the dark came a light. The light from the cold coffin the image still sustained her memory like no other. She ran to it, _"DADDY!"_ She looks inside gently taking her hand and wiping the cold windows icy cover away. She saw the man that she had loved all her life, her father. Above the tube sit a plaque that said **_"Here Lies the beloved father, and resistance leader. He will be missed by all." _**  
  
Tears' had formed small droplets in the corner pockets of Hel's eye's. She gathered all her strength she took one more look into the coffin, without warring his eyes' opened so quick. He started pounding on the door trying to get out. Hel looks in disbelief and disgust, but he held to his throat as if signaling he couldn't breath. Hel gasped seeing her father alive in the coffin, she opens it as fast as she could. The door to the tube opens cold air comes pouring out a mist forms around her body as she grabs to the man's hand. _"Daddy! Are you all right?"_ He coughs up trying to breathe again with every gasp? He looks at her then nodes his head yes, she pulls him out of the tube coffin and helps him stand. Looking into Hel's eyes', he simple says while still coughing from the suffocation, _"What are you doing here? I thought I told Helen to stay in the repalicon. You need to be away from here. Creegan will kill you."_ Hel gave a sight smile then looked into his eye's, with a warm welcome face expression, she say's, _"Daddy, I'm not the little girl anymore. Voice chose me to be a team leader. I carry the Voice now."_ He stands completely getting his airflow back, "_So, daddy's little girl is all grown up now. So now you are willing say you know more than your old man." _ Hel smiles, while holding her father then she stops walking looks directly into his eye's, and says, _"Not a chance."_ He finally gets the strength to walk then say's, _"Why are you really here Helen? What made your cross the threshold of the dream realm?"_ Hel stops her leading walk, but pivots on her right heal, and her left toe behind her right foot adjusting her to look squar into her farther's eye's. _"Sarge called this place the Dream World. What is going on here? I need to find Sarge."_ He holds to his left rib cage still getting use to breathing the air. _"Why? Why do you want to find someone you hate Helen? You already told her to get lost what more do you want from her."_ She stares at him oddly then with an assertive reply she say's, _"I don't hate Sarge? I. . . I am just really upset with her right now. She causes so many accidents that I usually have to clean up." _ He shakes his head then sits on some kind of boxed crate, _"You know Helen I tried to teach you to never lie to yourself or even others. But, you can't deny that you are more than upset with her. Do you love her?"_  
  
What kind of question was that, her father seemed to know more than he was letting on to know. _"What? Do I love her? Sarge is my friend we have worked together for two years now. I feel close to her, but she means a lot to me. So of course I love her, why do you ask me that?"_ He sat in silence for a moment then looking at Hel, he looks behind her then say's, _"Your lying to yourself again Helen, you don't love her. You have more feelings for this kid from the past then for someone who has stood by your side for two years." _ Hitting Hel like a stun shot from a laser gauntlet, looked at him knowing this wasn't the man she prided herself to be a part of. _"Yeah, well your not my father!"_ Jumping backwards she see's a flare of a laser firing in her direction. The silence was broken by laser shots, and she began shooting back. A voice became even louder,_ "HEL! Get your fucking ass down!"_ It was Sarge, was she ever glad to see her friend right when she needed her the most. She spins around dives behind the creates with Sarge. Looking at her with a smile on her face then she say's, _"You're a sight for sore eyes'." _Sarge smiles' then say's, _"Likewise."_ Hel kept shooting then came back down as Sarge stood then gave out a few cover shots. Hel looks at her then say's, _"O.K. What the fuck is going on here?"_ Sarge looks at her confused for a moment then she looks back over her shoulder, "_Angel said something about a Dream Master, that this is his world the dream realm. He has Cleo, and she is some kind of key to the real world. Nightmares will control our world if we let them enter through the gate."_ Hel looks at Sarge still a little confused with the most admirable look on her face, she say's, _"Angel, so she was in this dream. Well at least now I know you still have feelings for her." _ Hel stands up with a few more bursts of laser fire from her gauntlet. Sarge then returns with a few more cover shots. Sarge keeps her stake out clean, then turns to Hel and say's, _"Look let's not get into the bullshit about how jealous of Angel you are. Besides we did nothing anyway she was here only to keep me from saving Cleo. So the only thing we need to fear . . . "_ Hel looks back at her the finishes her sentence, _"Fear itself, What a twist of fate. Ok so now what do we do."_  
  
Sarge gives a slight grin of mischievousness with such a devilish look inside her eyes, _"I was hoping you could come up with something." _ Hel smiles' then looks around the fire had ceased, they look at one another the room became dark only a red light illuminated from it. They stood up waiting for something to happen. Standing together like the team, they are, looking and waiting for something. A voice so diabolical erupts inside Hel's Voice receptor,_ "Hello Helen. Did you Miss Me!" _The pain sends Hel to her knees, Sarge has no control it's was almost as if she is bond in chains. Hel could move her voice became slow an disoriented, when she say's, _**"CRE...E.E.E.GAN!"**_ Sarge knew it wasn't Creegan it was the dream Master he could bring anything to life from their memories. With no way to help her Cleo appears, talking inside that tone that Hel is hearing then the voice changes to Cleos'. Sarge noticed herself bound in chains, no gauntlets nothing. Hel is lying on the floor unconscious. _"What the hell did you do to her asshole?"_ The now laughing Cleo say's, _"Why Sarge are you scared? Or did I just hurt your new found lover hmm...? Go on don't be shy you can tell me anything." _ Sarge looks at Hel even trying to move her arms she moves so little then it snaps her back. _"Ahh Uhh Ahh. . . What do you think you can do for her Rose. Save her? Well lets see that really don't fit your job now does it. A dwork turned blackwatch, now freedom fighter. Not what I call a good life. If you ask nicely I can give you anything you can dream up." _ With one finger Cleo glides her finger over Sarge's arm then over her collar bone down to her chest. Running it between her breast, Sarge looks away then say's, _"Why should I even give a damn? You can't give me what you don't have? And you not Cleo!" _  
  
Slowly Cleos' finger slides over Sarge's now tensed muscled abbs, she looks at her with a small disappointment. Then steps back places the index finger inside her mouth, and says's, _"Pity. Well maybe I am not using the right fantasy."_ Cleo does a small turn with a swift gesture of the hand, then a voice moves from the bowels of the darkness. Hel was no longer on the floor, _"So Rose is this the way you like it? A little freaky for my taste but no doubt a beautiful body."_ The voice sounded like Angel, Sarge raised her head to be faced with the one she was in love with. Looking in her eyes slowly the body move closer to her then took grabs her tube top she wore giving her a kiss on the lips. Stepping back the and saying, _"OOOOh! I think she Likes it."_ Sarge with a grimace look on her face spits in Angel's then say's, _"Go to Hell! Asshole!"_ Wiping the spit from her face then another turn she becomes HEL, _"Maybe this is a little more suitable. Someone who is hating you right at this moment, besides our little Cleo. You know Rose this place is not such a bad place. There aren't always nightmares here we have a lot of fantasies we cater too." _ Moving even more closer Hel whispers so seductively into Sarge's ear, _"You can be anything or do anyone you choose to. Your wish is my every command." _Sarge looks up with that anger of a smile then say's, _"**KISS MY ASS!** You will never get Cleo to give you what you want."_ Hel turns as she was walking away then say's, _"Oh I'm counting on it! See Sarge, better yet I like Rose. Cleo doesn't need to be scared for me to enter the "Real World"as shall I put it. On the other hand she does have to give herself willingly to me. So since I have you and I have Helen. I know Cleo would be gladly to just give anything she can. The one true fear Cleo has is losing you and Helen. But if I become both of you"_ She then turns again becoming both Hel and Sarge while saying, _"The problem is solved, not only do I have the real world, but I have just bridged a passage way to the dream realm. You see it's so easy." _  
  
They smile at each other and laugh in that devious tone, Sarge looks up, then say's _"Like the Hell you will. Cleo will never believe you, just like I don't? So you can just kiss your sorry ass goodbye Dream Master."_ The newly made Sarge walks over to the real Sarge looks her up and down then say's, _"Ooh, a feisty one isn't she."_ Sarge gave her sightly evil smile look while looking back at the newly made Hel. Hel smiles then with a tilt of the head the real Sarge looks at them, _"You lay one finger on Cleo. I promise you, you will wish you were fucking dead after I get through with you."_ The newly made Sarge looks into her eyes gave her that very concerned look, then smiles as she begins to laugh and say's, _"Have you looked at yourself lately, Sweet Cheeks. You can't help yourself let alone help your friends. Just keep telling yourself that hon. In the meantime be that as it may, lets go find Cleo. Oh before I forget here's someone to keep you company."_ Appearing before her eye's were Hel an Jake, Jake moves in front of her smiles at the newly made Sarge then they kissed as he had his laser gun pointed in the real Sarge's Face. The pull away like animals, Jake looks at Sarge, as the newly made one and the newly made Hel walk away into a portal. The portal stay's open, looking though the portal she see's them unchaining Cleo acting all out of breath. She looks at Jake but inside the darkness she see's a glimmer of light. _'Hel, could she be there in the dark. Maybe she is here she can take Jake out. We might be able to save Celo after all.'_ So looking at Jake she say's, _"What's in this for you Jake, another whole level dedicated to you? Or just becoming a real live loser again."_ He looks at her smile's as she kept thinking, _'Come on Hel. Come on you can do it. That's my girl.'_ Jake moves closer and then say's, _"No you might have ruined a pathetic life, but the dream master is willing to let me control the real world this time."_ Sarge new off hand that the Dream Master was full of shit. He would never let Jake control anything that he planned on being his, looking into the glass like portal she seen Cleo hugging the individual's that were simulated after Her and Hel. She couldn't help it, so she screamed. _**"CLEO! THEY AREN'T REAL! THAT'S NOT HEL! THAT ISN'T ME! DAMN IT! CLEO!"**_  
  
Out of nowhere a few laser shots came out of nowhere, shooting right at Jake. He falls to the ground in one swift move Hel emerged out of the shadows. _"That was for giving me a fucking headache. Sarge, you O.K.!"_ Sarge smiles' as her eye's light up,_ "Well it's about damn time what took you so long?" _ Looking at her confusedly, she puts a small smirk of a smile on her face then say's, _"What? Do you recall a certain voice receptor erupting inside my ear lobe? Or are you to busy to remember every detail."_ Sarge laughs then say's, "_Yeah, well help me out of these."_ Hel looks at her then say's, _"I can't! You have to release yourself. The dream plays on your worst fears right. Well your must be about being bound, or tied up. You have to realize that even in dreams some can be bent an some well can be broken. You have to brake whatever has a hold of you." _Sarge looks at Hel as if in a way she felt she couldn't brake ten inch pieces of steal chain. _"What? I can't brake though this. There is no way I am going to be able to save Cleo is there?"_ Hel looks at the portal then say's, _"And I can't go with out you?"_ Cleo has became unbound by the two newly made Hel an Sarge as they are walking Cleo say's, _"Damn I know waiting has it's own rewards, but shit! It took you two long enough."_ Hel looks at her then she smile and say's, _"You know we never leave a team member behind."_ Sarge looks over and smiles at Hel then back at Cleo, _"Yeah, we had to rescue are little buddy. Can't do much without you."_ Cleo knew something was up, Sarge has never called her little buddy before why would she start now. _"Yeah! Well O.K."_ Cleo finds a bar lying on the ground it was almost as if it just appears in her hands. She picks it up an then say's _"Oh Sarge!" _ The newly made Sarge turns around, as Cleo swings the steal pipe like a bat as she say's,_ "Batter's UP!"_ Knocking the newly Sarge down on her ass, she runs when Hel turns looking at her in such the a fury. While in the meantime Sarge is trying to get lose from the chain's. The newly made Hel runs after Cleo, when the real Hel looks at Sarge then say's, _"Well the kid can surely pack a punch."_ Sarge looks over but no luck getting loose, when before she realized a voice spoke to her. _**"It's a Dream Rose, Mater the dream. Just like Cleo, think it. It is always there."**_ Sarge looks at Hel, as Hel is looking back at her with a very peculiar look on her face. _"Did you hear that?"_ Sarge said, an no doubt Hel did to as she was shaking her head confirming that she had. Cleo began evading the newly made Hel an Sarge, saying to herself,_ "Please God please. Send the real Hel and Sarge to save me."_ With a slight turn to the side she hears a laughter, _"They can't help you know? My dear sweet Cleo."_ The newly made Hel looked into Celo's eye's, Cleo stood up then said, _"Your not Hel? So who are you."_ Laughing the figure of Hel turns into a shadow like of a man. With the real true voice that sent chills up Cleo's neck he said, "_I am but the master of dreams. The Dream Master as some would call. I prey on your fears an fantasies." _ A voice so Clear came from behind Cleo and say's, _"Well guess what asshole, I am your worst nightmare." _ Cleo turns to See Hel an Sarge standing behind her. Knowing the only voice that those words came from, she smiled then she say's, _"Yeah, What Sarge just said!"_ Hel looks at Cleo as if she was crazy then yells at her, _"CLEO! Get behind me."_ Cleo ran behind them as the Dream Master begins throwing things as they are running. Cleo looks ahead an then see's a portal to the real world. _"You guy's I think I see the way out!" _ Sarge look at Hel then say's, _"Go I'll cover you!"_ Hel turned an looked at her very wide eyed, then she say's , _"NO I am not leaving with out you."_   
  
Sarge looked at her then, she say's, _"Look Hel I haven't time to argue with you damn it! Just go!"_ Hel gives in as Cleo is nudging her to go, diving for the portal they yell out for Sarge. But Sarge wasn't moving fast enough to get through the portal, Hel looks around then she hands Cleo one of her gauntlets,_ "On the count of two, I want you to shot your we launcher on the wall an jump. I will grab on to you as mine will grab Sarge. Got it!"_ Cleo knew what she had to do so when Hel said two she did as she asked The went flying down pulling Sarge out of the portal just in time. Sarge then launches her web launcher to brace the fall as well, they get up on the ledge look at each other then smile a little. Cleo looks around and say's, _"Wasn't half bad, at least no one was killed."_ Sarge an Hel looked at each other in a state of unbelievable, sighing Sarge looks at Cleo then say's, _"You never give it a rest do you Cleo?" _Cleo smiled then hugged Sarge as quicky as she could, _"Now that's Sarge."_ Sarge laughs as Cleo lets go, Hel an Cleo jump down the shaft together when Sarge could hear a voice.**_ "Thank you Rose, I hope to see you agin maybe in your dreams."_** Sarge looked around then she smiles and say's, _"Me too, Angel, me too!"_  
  
**_THE END! OR IS IT! A HAHAHAHAHAHA!_**


End file.
